Drael Nagatee
"Tah sneeftah thonk bantha poodoo!" - Drael Nagatee HRH the Princess of Nagatee, Drael Jay'la Nagatee Rak Sha Traner Radulfr (born Princess Drael Jay’la Nagatee, at times known as Drael Traner or Drael Rak Sha) was born to the Nagatee Royal Family on the planet Tatooine on Year -13 Day 3 Hour 17:38; daughter of Her Majesty Queen Regent Prya Aerena Nagatee and King Consort Topher Vrad. She is half Corellian, half Tatooinian. As all blood members of the Nagatee Royal Family, Drael bears the family genetic trait once created in a lab by one of her ancestors to recognise all family members no matter where in the galaxy they might be: dark hair with purple highlights. Her skin is very pale, her eyes are vivid green and she bears a big scar on her right shoulder, a token from an episode she never speaks about. She has a strong temper and a passion for justice and freedom. Drael speaks mainly Galactic Basic in daily life, but she is also fluent in Bocce, High Galactic and Huttese. The Princess enjoys spending time with the royal family, for family is and always has been one of the most important things to her. Her son and her husband are the most important sentient-beings in her galaxy and the closest to her heart. And her ex sister-in-law, who she still considers her sister, is by far her best friend. She keeps an accurate record of her life stored on her inseparable R-2 unit, Artoo. ---- Biography 'In the Beginning' "What am I supposed to do with a newborn without you?" - Topher Vrad "You'll love her and care for her, and you'll name her Drael." - Prya Nagatee When the Nagatee Civil war broke lose, Topher realised that in order to protect his wife and his daughter, they needed to leave the planet. Due to Prya's health complications and her heavy pregnant state, the trip was long and full of problems, her health deteriorated. Once in Mos Espa, Topher's previous home, Prya gave birth to a beautiful baby girl. It was Year -13 Day 3 Hour 17:38 and the price was her own life in exchage for the newborn's. Alone, heart broken and without hope to live, Topher lived for over a year with his daughter until finally he couldn't take it anymore, for she reminded him too much of her mother. He gave the baby up to a group of Mandalorians that were known for providing human children to Galactic Empire supporter families. He knew his daughter would be fine and to make sure she was never alone, he gave her Prya's old R-2 unit to be her partner through her future life. Drael grew up as an orphan in space for the next 6 years without recollection of her parents or her origins. She met several kids in situations similar to hers but she made no friends. Due to her father's fluency whenever she spoke to her that educated her ear and the Mandalorian's business conversations she used to eavesdrop it was during these years that she learned to speak Huttese. The result of this period of her life is her strong aversion and reproval of slavery. 'A Home' At seven; she was adopted as the daughter of the Iperial Senator Oonai Rak Sha and his wife Lady Lahini, on Coruscant. She grewp up with the finest family she could have. They were rich and had everything credits could buy. She was often spoiled but rather loved by her foster parents. As a teenager, Drael Rak Sha attended the Imperial Academy under her father's orders, were she was often bullied and ridiculed by one of her classmates, Clavayne Radulfr. Vayne, as everybody used to call him, was one of the most popular kids in the academy, he was a sports star but he also was a boy Drael had met before the Academy; however, she never revealed that information to anyone but her droid. Regardless of him, Drael became very popular with her instructors as the smartest kid in the generation with a bright future in the Empire. During her time in the Academy, Drael learned to play the Mandoviol, as well as art and she became fluent in High Galactic Hoping for Drael's bright future in the Empire, the Academy authorities formally invited her to one of the Imperial Navy ceremonies aboard an Imperial Star Destroyer. To her disgust, they invited Vayne too. During the ceremony, Drael's thoughts about leaving Coruscant to look for her family got severely increased. She have never had much care about politics and had no interest in finishing her imperial education. That same year, she dropped out of the Academy and she started a trip to find out about her past, her origins, her family; and so she went into an extensive search for the group of Mandalorians that sold her to her foster parents, leaving only a note behind. 'Space Travel' The next five years of her life Drael spent them travelling throughout the galaxy from planet to plane with her astromech. After Corellia, many more worlds come, but she never seemed to find the organisation she was looking for nor a trace or her family, nor a hint of her real last name. She did about everything she could do in order to survive: In Corellia she worked as a smuggler, in Hapes she worked as a trader, in Kuat she was only a thief, in Haruun Kal she became a spy, in Ryloth she became a dancer, etc... She rarely spent a lot of time in one same city, or in one same planet. But things were different in Ryloth, she liked the place too much. However, due to the circumstances of the death of her twi'lek friend Zora, Drael became addicted to the spice known as Neutron Pixie and finally left for Tatooine. 'Unkown Home' At 18, every piece of information Drael gathered through the years let her to the sand planet of Tatooine. She met Tomra Kotar, who helped her reach Palace City, and who first tried to talk her into joining the New Republic. Once in Palace City she met Grand Jedi Master Thragg Craghorn, a very kind Gand that offered her his hospitality in his tavern. After the time spent with the Gand, Drael decided to abandon her quest to find her family and learned a lot about the Force. Thanks to Tomra Kotar's influence she enrolled in the New Republic Academy, now a believer of the Force and concerned about the Galactic Civil War. 'The New Republic' During the academy, Drael made several acquaintances that would later play a significant roll in her life. She met the Rodian Aalto Beed in Rodia during her free time, and they quickly became good friends. But without a doubt, the most important sentient-being she got in touch with at the Academy was the Kel Dor Kit Lorcan, the Headmaster of the academy and mentor. She fell in love with him right away, but Kit was engaged to the Cathar Keishi Miahr and Drael decided it was best to ignore her feelings and move on. Right after graduating from the academy, Drael proceeded to become a Flight Officer for the Republic Star Fighter Command, in the Orion Battlegroup; a place that she would later refer to as “home” and where she developed a father-daughter relationship with her Commanding Officer, General Wolfgang Nospe. The time she spent in Orion was one of the happiest of her life. Until her luck met up with her yet again. As she was flying her x-wing squad, she received news from a classmate at the Academt that the Headmaster had flown into a sun and joined with the Force, which left her heartbroken. The death of her friend Aalto Beed, as well as the coma Zeff Traner (a good friend from Orion) was going through, led Drael to quit the military and take the job offered by her Thyferran friend and Associate Minister of Technologies, Taka Aioko; he offered her a job as Vice-president of Triton Dynamics, a droid production company that neded help desperately. She took the job. Drael, soon after promoted to President of the company, led Triton Dynamics to a new time of good work environment, efficiency and quality; until the Vice-president at the time and Drael’s best friend, Caitiri Ja`Brai, betrayed her and lied to the Associate Minister of Technologies so he would ask for Drael’s resignation, in order to take the company into her hands. Drael delivered her resignation, nonetheless. 'The Keer' Drael asked her drug dealer, Vinto Roolek to locate the owners of a special item that Aalto Beed had left for her. It was like that as the prodigal daughter returned to the Keer. The more time she spent there, the more time she learned about her past and her family at last. However, Keer's records where incomplete and inconclussive. During her time there, Drael became Commander in Chief of Keer Union and head of security of Keer Nation; while her distant cousin, Trace Magus led the nation as Lord Keer. It was during this time, and only possible through the Force, that Kit Lorcan returned to her life, but this time under the name of Evan Traner. During her time with the Keer, Drael unknowingly met one of her relatives whom she got along with quite well. Zarthra Zoid, the son of Drael's aunt, Cassa Nagatee. Zarthra was at the head of Corellian Industries, also part of Keer Nation. After being accused of being an agent of the Black Sun criminal organization, and after witnessing the corruption that flooded Keer Nation, Drael and her clan (the Nagatee Clan) left. But this time Drael wasn't alone anymore. 'Bethroded' "Not going to make this easy for me, are you?" - Evan Traner '' "When have I made anything easy for you?!" - Drael Traner'' Kit Lorcan had returned to her life at last, and she finally felt less out of place. The man supported her in everything and offered her a place to call home in the New Republic while the survivors of the Nagatee Civil War instructed Drael in the history of her family and her people. It was with great illusion and hope that they begged her to adopt the royal title that by birth right was hers, to lead them into a new era of peace and prosperity. With this in mind, Drael claimed her royal title (Princess; as she refused to take the Queen title before knowing the faith of her father, the King) and went back to the New Republic, to do everything she could do to end this civil war with the victory of the Republic and give her people and the rest of the galaxy the era of peace and freedom they all deserved. Back in the New Republic, Drael went back to her old Battlegroup in the military, Orion; and her relationship with Kit Lorcan began to bloom. During her career in the New Republic, Drael became Lieutenant of the Startfighter Command, Senator, Speaker of the New Republican Senate and undercover Agent of Center for Republic Intelligence, among other ocupations. Kit wanted to marry Drael and proposed to her a couple of times every single day during 6 months. She never thought he was serious but as it turned out, he was, and she finally agreed to marry him. On Year 11 Day 156 at 16:30 time of Naboo, at Varykino Lake; Drael wedded the Director of Centre for Republic Intelligence and Jedi, Evan Traner (Kit Lorcan); thus, making her part of the Traner Family, and her husband, Prince Consort of Nagatee. The wedding was grand, many people throughout the galaxy were invited by the groom and the bride. After the ceremony was concluded, Drael adopted Evan's name as hers and was known from now on as Drael Traner. Some of the guests that attended still remember Drael's vows as the most romantic words ever spoken. Angela LaSalle was Drael's official maid of honour but she considered her best friend, Nikolo Nardini, the real 'mate of honour'. Drael did not friend many females, and as she spent most of her time eiher at the Senate or with her Balltegroup, she chose to have 'bride's mates' instead of bride's maids. Her bride's mates included: Nikolo Nardini, Edvin Simson, Andrew Steczo and Wedge Achilles. Kit's bestman was his brother, Zeff Traner. The cermony was officiated by Jedi Master Vonar Passik. 'SpecOps' ).]]After several attempts to improve the Republic and the loss of faith in it, the Traner’s left to bring the rebels back and with them the fall of the evil Galactic Empire as well as the fall of the Black Sun criminal organisation. Some of their friends and high ranking officials of the Republic followed them and thus, the High Command of Alliance Special Operations was formed: Evan Traner (Kit Lorcan) as the Supreme Commander, Zeff Traner as the High Commander and Second in Command, Drael Traner as Marshal and Third in Command, General Vonar Passik, Admiral Faldang Lukas and Inquisitor Angela LaSalle. Without the trouble and red tape the New Republic had at its core, Drael felt at ease in the new security group. It allowed her to focus in what was important and she felt reliefed for not having to drag republican Senators around to do the job they were elected to do. SpecOps was also called "a terrorist group" by some New Republic sympatizers. While in SpecOps, Marshal Drael Traner was the commander of Team Black and fought for freedom for two years; she often refered to her team as the most organised and the most capable in the group. But after a major event Drael never speaks of, the group disbanned and she and her husband disappeared from the public eye. Only a whisper is heard about this period, nothing has been publically confirmed, but rumour has it the royal marriage got into huge trouble. 'Death and all its friends' Nobody knew for months where the Princess of the Prince where. Many worried about them but no one was even sure in how to contact them. When their fist anniversary came to pass in Year 11 Day 156, nothing happened. Recent rumour's confirmation affirms that the Princess spent many months in deep space mourning for her marriage and consuming a despicable amount of spice and booze. Drael spoke to noboody and told nobody about her whereabouts. But one thing is clear, as she has confirmed it. They did not spend their time together. In fact, her resignation of her position in SpecOps marked the end of their happy marriage. Their separation had started. In the middle of Year 12, Drael contacted her old friend, the Barabel Franco Nejo. She hadn't lost contact with him after he had been her Sales Director back in their time in Triton Dynamics. She needed to borrow a capital ship to visit a friend, since she was bankrupt. The Barabel lent her his Kaloth gladly and she could finally visit General Wolfgang Nospe in a secure New Republic medical facility, he was just coming out of a coma. 'Operation Corellian Drop' Whil e on visiting hours Drael finally overdosed and died. But the will of the Force and the medical attention she was receiving brought her bacl to life. It was then when she found out she was in fact pregnant with Evan Traner's son, and she learned her kid would never be physically healthy. She still blames herself and it looks like she always will. Drael saw herself in big trouble and alone, but for Wolfgang. She decided to give life signals. The first person she contacted was her sister-in-law, Padme Traner. She needed support and someone who would help her take care of herself and her unborn child, especially if she was going through detox. Padme agreed and happily went to her aid. This is when their relationship and their bond grew stronger than ever. At the end of Year 12, Drael came back to the public light, heavily pregnant. The event she was seen at was a baby shower party organised for her by her very close friend Nikolo Nardini. The baby was named Brick Traner, after his father, and instantly gained the title of Prince of Nagatee. Up until now, nobody has seen Drael's husband, but it is clear and medically confirmed that he is the father; nor was there any confirmation of his death. Zeff Traner, Drael's brother-in-law was appointed Brick's godfather. 'Family' After the birth of the child, the Princess decided to get back to work. She found a good position as Deputy Minister of Defense within the Infinite Empire, mostly by invitation of her brother-in-law, Zeff Traner. It was there where she met her cousin Zarthra Zoid once more, who became the Minister of Engineering. Through an episode of sheer luck, Drael discovered their blood relation and after some tests it was confirmed Zarthra was Cassa Nagatee's son. Thanks to this discovery, Drael's effort to gather the remnants of the Nagatee Kingdom were severely increased; together, Drael and Zarthra had moved forward with rebuilding what was one lost. One of the most outstanding discoveries is the crack-up of encoded information that contained the ship codes of another member of the Nagatee Royal Family: Linna Nagatee, Drael's and Zarthra's cousin and daughter of Sheik Nagatee, who was thought dead after she disappeared twenty six years ago. Now together, the three of them had doubled the efforts for the well-being of their family and their people. At this time, many royal fanatics started claiming that Drael and her husband had in fact separated, some of them said that his whereabouts were something only she knew but some other fanatics affirmed she had a lover and that she had murdered her husband, somebody else ignorantly expressed that Evan Traner killed himself. None of this was true but she decided not to do anything about the rumours at the time. 'Second Chance' "You don't have to like working with me sweetheart. I'm among the best protection you'll get" - Clavayne Radulfr "I told you to stop calling me sweetheart!" - Drael Traner "I'm sorry, Your Royal Highness" - Clavayne Radulfr In no time, Drael was promoted to Minister of State of the Infinite Empire. At it became impreative to her to set absolute and excellent protection for her child as she was coming back to the middle of the galactic conflict. Therefore she assigned the best security officer she ever had, her old body guard -chief of security and friend- to the protection of her child. Lieutenant Commander Mordred gladly accepted his new position under one condition. He saw the need to hire a capable man to protect the Princess, a man that was the very best at his job. Through researched he found Clavayne Radulfr, said to be the very best at what he did and he hired him agains Drael's wishes. Drael respected Mordred's decision nonetheless, she cared more about Brick's security than her own. Drael and Vayne did not get along, just like she expected. In fact, she didn't like having him as his bodyguard. However, things changed as the Thyferran proved his worth. Slowly and without knowing, Drael fell in love with the man. On Year 13 Day 156, Drael had made up her mind about visiting her husband, who had been in communion with the Force through heavy meditation in a facility owned by her. She took Brick to meet his father. Drael informed Kit that she was leaving him for real and moving on, but the interaction was too heavy for her body to take. Vayne rescued her and took her to get medical attention. Her recovery took longer than expected but when she came back, she was ready to take the next steps of her life in Vayne's arms. Shortly after that, Drael was asked to take the President position in yet another droid production company, only this time for the government of an old friend, Queen Keishi Miahr of the Anzatan Commonwealth. Drael accepted, hoping to lend Keishi a helping hand and setting Clavayne as her Vice-president. 'Anzatan Commonwealth' Drael's time in Anzat was mostly peaceful. Under her direction and Vayne's, Cerberus Corporation grew again and increased sales and reputation. The position of Director of sales was taken by Drael's cousin, Linna Nagatee, who turned out to be the best in her field. Since the birth of her son, Drael and the woman she still considers her sister, Padme Traner, had been in constant communication, usually relying on eachotherto watch eachother's kids. Finally, and thanks to Vayne, Drael was beginning to feel happy again. 'Tough Engagement' Around Year 13 Day 250, the Princess and their crew were betrayed by a spy and heavily attacked. Many lives on her household were lost. Drael lost communications with Vayne and only found a holo-recording behind. The holo-recording contained Vayne's marriage proposal and Drael set her priorities on finding the Thyferran... (To be continued). Personal Fleet These are some of the most important ships for Drael, which form part of the Royal Navy, ships that belong to her personal fleet and are her dearest. However, the precise size of her fleet is publicly unknown. *'Flagship: NKS Edgecrusher'. The NKS Edgecrusher is a beautiful and very powerful Bayonet-class Light Cruiser and is currently Drael's flagship. This ship was aquired on the first place by her husband, Kit; he wanted a decent flagship for the couple, one where they would be safe, be able to fight and call it home when in space. The Bayonet-class Light Cruiser is a small capital-class warship once commissioned for use in the Imperial Navy. It features the iconic dagger-shaped frame that is common in other warships such as the Imperial Star Destroyer. This type of frame offers a significant strategic advantage during battle by allowing the Bayonet to concentrate its entire weapons compliment in a forward firing arc, while exposing very little of its own mass to return fire. This ship is ver beloved by Drael, as it reminds her of happier times with her husband. The Bayonet's first paintjob was commisioned by Drael, for her husband, as a token of her love, it beared the colours red, black and dark gray as the rest of the ships of her husband's fleet; now, it bears the Nagatee Crest joined with the Traner family seal and the NRF royal colours. The royal Princess can be found at the bridge very often, while in Space. This ship was named Edgecrusher by Kit Lorcan after he purchased it for the couple. *'Second Space Dragon: NKS Naga'. The Second Space Dragon is the second most important ship in the Royal fleet. The NKS Naga is a powerful corellian YV-666 and is one of Drael's favourites. This ship is a design of Corellian engineers and it was the first ship in which Drael got completely involved at production. The capital ship bears the Nagatee Crest joined with the Traner family seal and the NRF royal colours. Naga means 'want' in Huttese. *'NKS Huttuk'. The NKS Huttuk is a corellian Corvette CR-90 that was given to Drael by Kit, her husband. It's a treasured ship of hers and her second capital ship in the fleet. Huttuk means 'Hutt-size' in Huttese. *'NKS Nal Hutta'. The NKS Nal Hutta '' is a corellian YV-2000. It was Drael's first owned ship and it was a present from the Grand Jedi Master at the time before Drael first joined the Republic, the gand Thragg Craghorn. Nal Hutta means 'glorious jewel' in Huttese. Awards and Commendations Alliance Special Operations As a founder HC member and Third in Command, Drael has obtained the following: *'Operation Mopak Ribbon''' *'SpecOps Founders Ribbon' *'Three Year Military Service Ribbon' *'High Command Ribbon' *'Leadership/Space Combat Ribbon' *'SpecOps Active Service Ribbon' New Republic As a top member and supporter of the New Republic, Drael obtained the following (from left/top to right/bottom): *'Ingenuity Medal:' For the inspiration and implementation of new ideas that has aided the New Republic and its People. *'Meritorious Unit Ribbon:' For exemplary performance of the unit as a whole. *'Operation Underdog Ribbon:' Participated in this operation to defend the N`zoth system and its right to democracy against the Empire's grip of tyranny. *'Operation Fortification Ribbon:' Participated in this operation to fortify Wayland System as well as countering imperial operations in-system. *'Operational Service Ribbon:' Participated in Operation Backstab. *'Two Year Service Ribbon:' Two years of military service. *'Starfighter Command Ribbon:' Military command: Starfighter Command. *'Training Ribbon:' Qualified for a commission. *'Ministry of Trade and Industry Service Ribbon:' Civil Service Command: Ministry of Trade and Industry. Artoo's Records To access Artoo's accurate records one needs security clearance, royal permission and plenty of time to spare since the entire archives have been saved in holo-vid with live recordings'' in situ''. Nonetheless, the following has been deemed public knowledge: Artoo's Records Category: People Category: Females Category: Humans Category: Corellians